Vault 13
Voice interface terminal |footer =240px Fallout map }} "The Vault of the Future" (Fallout) "Vats of Goo" (Fallout 2) Vault 13 is one of a series of fallout shelters developed by Vault-Tec in southern California beneath Mt. Whitney. It is located west of Shady Sands and Vault 15, and east of Mariposa Military Base. It was the home of the Vault Dweller. Background Construction and purpose Construction of Vault 13 started in August 2063 and was completed in March 2069, which was the last vault on the West Coast to be completed, covering 3,200,000 tons of soil at 200 feet. The total number of occupants (at maximum capacity) was 1,000 and it had one hundred living quarters. At maximum capacity, ten people would be assigned to a single living quarter, in a hot bunking system. For Vault 13, Vault-Tec chose the Pip-Boy 2000 as the personal information processor for Vault 13 dwellers over the Pip-Boy 3000. It was also equipped with a unique Solar Scorcher, a weapon with experimental photo-electric cells allowing sunlight as its energy source. According to Chris Avellone, the purpose of Vault 13 in the vault experiments was at first to stay closed for 200 years, as a study of prolonged isolation. According to Dick Richardson, however, "It was supposed to remain closed until the subjects were needed" and as "a control group."Fallout Bible 1#Vault System For Chris Avellone statement, see Vault 13's box. Qhprzrch.msg For Dick Richardson statements, see line 228. The starting budget for Vault 13 was $400 billion, although it eventually reached $645 billion. It was equipped with a think machine supercomputer acting as a computer control system and powered primarily by geothermal energy, requiring 3.98 gigawatts per day to operate properly. The secondary power source was the General Atomics Nuclear Power backup systems. Vault 13 stored complete construction equipment, hydro-agricultural farms, water purification from an underground river, defensive weaponry to equip ten men, communication, social and entertainment files (for total duration). It was also supplied with an extra Garden of Eden Creation Kit (which, when added to the vault standard complement of two, makes three kits in total), instead of the extra water chips that made their way to Vault 8. Due to its late completion, the "cry wolf" effect that hurt the other vaults is not as pronounced in Vault 13.Vault Dweller's Survival Guide For 3.98m kw/day, see Important Vault statistics :The, "m kw/hour" unit has no real world equivalent. If, however, the "m" stands for million and, "kw/hour" stands for kilowatt hour (kW·h), then the power requirement has a real world equivalent in gigawatt hours (GW·h). Water problems and the Master Sometime prior to December 5, 2161, Vault 13's water purification chip began to malfunction. The overseer, Jacoren began to send out Vault 13 dwellers into the wasteland to find a replacement chip. Amongst those sent out to search for a replacement chip was TaliusTALIUS.MSG - Line 145. Supplied with a Winchester Widowmaker and some 12 gauge shotgun shells, Talius searched unsuccessfully for the water chip for some time before hearing of Necropolis' water pump. With the help of the Necropolis ghoul leader Set, he was able to kill some of the super mutants before being knocked unconscious by nightkin, and promptly taken to the Mariposa Military Base. He was dipped in the FEV vats, which led to a rare transformation into a ghoul-like mutant similar to Harold, and was later rescued under ambiguous circumstances by the Followers of the Apocalypse. He joined them as a full-fledged member shortly afterwards and remained in the Boneyard Library in the Boneyard, abandoning his initial mission. The last known Vault 13 dweller selected by Jacoren was a man later known as the Vault Dweller. On December 5, 2161 at 07:21, Jacoren gave the Vault Dweller a 10mm pistol, some ammunition, and the location of Vault 15 and sent him out into the wastes to find a new water chip, a task finally completed by him in February 2162. The replacement chip was eventually found in Necropolis in Vault 12. Jacoren was happy to see the Vault Dweller return alive and with the vital water chip, but was concerned or frightened by the Vault Dweller's report, particularly the description of the super mutants encountered in Necropolis. After doing some calculations, he came to the conclusion that the super mutant population was far greater than could be expected by natural growth or mutations and that someone must be producing new mutants at a startling rate. This posed a new threat to Vault 13. Due to the Vault Dweller's proven ability and knowledge of the outside world, Jacoren tasked the Vault Dweller with a new mission: find and destroy the danger of the mutants. He suggested that the Vault Dweller begin their search to the west. Once again, the Vault Dweller left the vault. It is possible that Ed, who lies dead outside of the vault, was also sent out from the vault to search for the water chip. Vault Dweller's exile Jacoren was right, and the Vault Dweller soon found and killed the source of the Mutant army, the Master, and destroyed his base, the Cathedral in March 2162. On April 20, 2162, he found the Master's second in command, the Lieutenant. He killed him and destroyed the Mariposa Military Base containing the FEV vats used to create the Master's Army. After the defeat of the Master and the Unity, the Vault Dweller returned to Vault 13 on May 10, 2162. Calling to the Vault 13 communicator and announcing his victory, the vault door opened and Jacoren appeared, confronted the Vault Dweller, and told him that he saved the vault, and he was a hero, but he had to leave (thinking he would ruin the vault experiments by convincing people to leave the vault). It's not clear what happens to Jacoren after the exile of the Vault Dweller. Eventually he was tried and sentenced to death for committing a great crime (that can be assumed to be the act of exiling the Vault Dweller). Martin Frobisher, the leader of Vault 13 in 2241 claims this, but he didn't see Jacoren executed personally, and his information comes from the Vault 13 records passed down by his ancestors.Fallout Bible 0 Jacoren can also be killed by the hand of the Vault Dweller after his goodbye speech to him (if one has the Bloody Mess perk). After this event, many people chose to follow the Vault Dweller into the wasteland. Those people who had not left Vault 13 were wary to appoint a new overseer. To replace the overseer, they built a mainframe computer, a fully-automated mainframe to control and regulate Vault 13. As for the Vault Dweller and the people who followed him, they trekked north and founded a small village called Arroyo. Over the ensuing generations, the people of Arroyo developed a tribal culture and revered Vault 13 as the "Holy Thirteen". Eventually, the grandchild of the Vault Dweller, known as the Chosen One, was sent to find Vault 13 and bring the G.E.C.K. to Arroyo, to save his dying village. Intelligent deathclaws On May 15, 2241, the Enclave sent a coded sequence to Vault 13, activating its central computer and declaring that it is time to leave the vault. Martin Frobisher, the leader of Vault 13, gathered the vault dwellers for the "Leaving The Vault" video, a tutorial movie from Vault-Tec about the rules to follow when vault dwellers left their vault. On May 16, 2241, Vault 13 was opened and greeted by two Enclave squads with Vertibirds. The squads killed three of the vault dwellers who were "resisting capture" and stormed the vault, kidnapping all the inhabitants. On May 17, 2241, the Enclave dropped an intelligent deathclaw unit into Vault 13 from a safe distance to kill anyone investigating Vault 13 and cloak the Enclave's presence. Other intelligent deathclaws were sent into the desert surrounding Vault 13 to check for any escapees or witnesses. The intelligent deathclaws, led by Gruthar, began to make their home in Vault 13. Unlike their objectives given by the Enclave, the intelligent deathclaws allowed many humans to live in relative comfort and safety with them in the confines of the vault, displaying a strong pack mentality. After the visit of the Chosen One and before the destruction of the Oil Rig, the intelligent deathclaws were wiped out by the Enclave and Frank Horrigan, leaving the vault empty. However, this may not be the case since there is a bugged 'good' ending where Gruthar and his pack survive and continue to peacefully expand out into the wastes. When the Enclave Oil Rig was destroyed in Fall of 2242 by the Chosen One, the survivors from Arroyo and Vault 13 re-founded Arroyo with the G.E.C.K. Pre-War advertising :Source: Vault locations v34.129 Layout Fallout 1= Cavern entrance The link between Vault 13 and outer world. Remains of Ed are a good warning. There are 20 rats in the cave. Entrance The link between the Vault 13 and the outside. Here Vault Dwellers can find medical treatment. Living quarters The Vault Dwellers sleep here (around 19:00 to 8:00). Also, some are using the rooms for private meetings, like the rebel faction. Command center The command center where the overseer, Jacoren, is located, as well as the vault library. It is where the overseer maintains the vault. Nearby are the library, armory and water supplies room. However, the water guard gives the supplies because there is a thief who steals water. You can "spend some time researching important information" using the Science skill on the westernmost computer. |-| Fallout 2= Cavern entrance The link between Vault 13 and outer world. Nothing is here. Entrance Intelligent deathclaws have moved in. However, they allow humans (whom they found in the wasteland) to live here. They are being first brought to Joseph, the herbalist for medical treatment. Living quarters The Living Quarters serve now more as a prison for those who disturb the law in Vault 13. Also, a shrine to Vault 13's champion is being built here and it is being tended by Gordon. Command center The Command Center is now a place where the deathclaw matriarch lays her eggs. The main computer is broken and a computer voice module is needed to repair it. Inhabitants 2161 2241 Related quests 2161 2241 * Retrieve the GECK for Arroyo * Fix the Vault 13 computer * The navigation computer needs the NavComp part to work Notes * The vault will be inaccessible when starting the game. However, it can be entered after one day has elapsed in-game. * A random, special encounter in Fallout 2 has the Chosen One (grandson of the Vault Dweller) finding a strange giant time stone portal named the Guardian of Forever. After passing through it, they arrive in Vault 13's command center and break the water purification chip in 2161 before returning to the world map screen. * The background music "The Vault of the Future" is re-used for Vault 22 in Fallout: New Vegas. * If The Chosen One leaves a companion inside the Vault, leaves, lets the deathclaw massacre occur, then returns, said companion will still be alive. Appearances Vault 13 appears in Fallout and Fallout 2. A rusted Vault 13 flask can be found and given to the Vault Dweller in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel, mentioning after Vault 13 - "the old vault colors haven't even faded that much". Vault 13 is mentioned by a missionary in Fallout: New Vegas during G.I. Blues and in the challenge Vault 13's Revenge added in the add-on Gun Runners' Arsenal. A Vault 13 flask and the armored Vault 13 jumpsuit of the Vault Dweller appear in the pre-order items pack Classic Pack of Fallout: New Vegas. See also * Vault Dweller's Survival Guide * Vault Dweller's memoirs Gallery Fo1_Vault13background.png|Vault 13 background in Fallout Сoncept art Vaultcontrolroom.jpg|Control room, concept art by Anthony Postma Vault Interior.jpg|The Vault 13's water purification system, concept art by Anthony Postma Vault Layout.jpg|Map of Vault, concept art by Anthony Postma Vault 13: A GURPS Post-Nuclear Role Playing Game FO1 beta vault 13.png|Image from magazine "Страна Игр", 1996 Doors Fo1 Vault13door.png Fo1 Vault13dooropen.png Fo1 Vault13seconddoor.png ''Fallout'' intro FO1Vault13Intro.png FO1Vault13Intro2.png FO1Vault13Intro3.png FO1Vault13Intro4.png FO1Vault13Intro5.png FO1Vault13Intro6.png FO1Vault13Intro7.png FO1Vault13Intro8.png Master's ending in Fallout Vault13MasterEnding.png Vault13MasterEnding2.png Vault13MasterEnding3.png Vault13MasterEnding4.png Fo1 Vault 13 Overrun.png ''Fallout 2'' intro FO2Vault13Intro.png FO2Vault13Intro2.png FO2Vault13Intro3.png FO2Vault13Intro4.png FO2Vault13Intro5.png FO2Vault13Intro6.png ''Fallout 2'' Fo2 Guardian of Forever Vault 13.png|Vault 13 command center before 2161 seen in the Guardian of Forever special encounter References Category:Vault 13 de:Vault 13 es:Refugio 13 fi:Holvi 13 fr:Abri 13 hu:Vault 13 it:Vault 13 ja:Vault 13 ko:볼트 13 pl:Krypta 13 pt:Vault 13 ru:Убежище 13 uk:Сховище 13 zh:13号避难所